


watching Oliver story

by Sosso2002



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosso2002/pseuds/Sosso2002
Summary: the characters in the 5th season watch the past





	

Set after arrow season 5 episode 17

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver had given up, stop.

He had given up being Arrow and doing what he always tought was the right thing because now he didn't belive in that anymore, during someone's life a pearson belifs always change: when we were younger we all belived in Santa Claus or in the tooth fairy but we all grew out of it at some point, and that was what Oliver did he grew out of being a hero.

He gave up. 

* * *

 

He was relaxing after so many years of worring about everything he was finally spending some time with a girl he liked because he wanted without sone emergency of sorts and he was happy, sure he missed Dig and Felicity but this was what he wanted and he was satisfied...and then the message.

-come to the lair now. We need to talk. Felicity-

 

 


End file.
